Bluh
by watawatwat
Summary: Your name is JOHN. You're a beautiful Mary Sue and you are kawaii-desu in love with Finn. This is a crap sumary. There is no love. This isn't even the story.        Stop being so silly and read the fanfic.


**Hello there, people of stupid Earth. I bring to you THE FIRST Adventure Time/Homestuck crossover. I wonder how long this is going to last.**

**All rights go to their respectful owners.**

== EbonyE: Make a really crappy first chapter.

You always had it there. Your pencil, just in case, was forever tucked behind your right ear. People thought you were weird. How anytime anything remotely interesting cropped up, you would take that pencil from behind your right ear and doodle, or even sometimes sketch meaningul looking things onto test papers and question booklets. And it was always in blue. Never any other colour. John Egbert. The lonesome boy with the blue pencil forever tucked behind his right ear. That's what they called . No. That's what youd have liked for them to call you. In all honesty it'd be a breath of fresh air from 'loser' or 'square'. John Egbert was most certainly not a square either way. You were a perfectly spherical boy and you knew it.  
>Your lack of social activity lead you to be a quiet boy. Never did you mingle with other students, or strike up interesting conversations that gained you new found respect. And on top of all of that, you didn't have the smarts to back your extreme social retardation up with. The majority of anti-social hermits were top set whizzes who knew everything about anything. You were not a top set whizz. As much as you'd like to think so, of course.<p>

Carefully and steadily making your way down the stairs you had been warned about so many times, you smiled. Another attempt at descending, survived. You only anticipated the day you slipped ever so slightly and broke every vertebre in your back. It'd serve you right, really, for being such a smart-ass. You were cruely torn from your silly thoughts once knocked off balance by a boy with incredibly large horns. Well, if this boy did have horns they would be incredibly large. You knew it.

Slyly weaving your way through the 'zodiac clan' you sighed. Just a day like any other was the thought that circled your brain every. single. day. First you would awake, then you would brush your teeth -dental hygene was always a bonus in a world like today's- get dressed, go to school and endure the worst six hours yet before hastily making your way home to- Woah! Sweet hat! Wait. Who even is this kid? It wasn't everyday this unruley school got a new transfer student. And boy, did he have swag.

There was no time to dilly-dally and shake hands, in all honesty. As much as you would have liked to, there were much more important things to do. Like taking in the realisation that descending those fatal stairs was entirely pointless because math was on the top floor, on Mondays.

Chewing at your pencil was your favourite pass-time. It wasn't but math wasn't any better. You hated the topic. It was just stupid and pointless and only losers did math. Well, that was another lie. It was compulsary to do math. Correction: Only losers enjoyed to do math. You were John Egbert and John Egbert wasn't a loser. You took your trusty pencil from behind your ear and began to shade in each corner of your sheet of paper. You tended to do this with every sheet of paper,until you got caught, of course. Could you even believe they expected you to do work in this sort of places? What sort of losers ran the schools?

Suddenly,someone began to kick the back ofyour seet, thrusting you forward and temporarily damaging you breathing patern. In some cases, that could have been fatal. But only in some cases. You turned your head with what you thought was an intimidating and stern frown. Really, you just looked like a tool. It seemed to do the job, though, for all of five minutes until the girl began to repeat herself. Frankly, you had severe red feelings for this girl... As you did for any girl, really. But this girl made you feelthe most red, despite the fact there was not a more awful female soul in the entire school. You proceeded to silently carry out your red feelings, before all. Of. A. Sudden, the class room door swung open, in a semi-dramatic fashion,causing the entire room, including yourself to look up.  
>Of course it was him, again. Who were you expecting? The president? Silly boy.<p>

==Next.


End file.
